Remember
by BrokenNarsil16
Summary: Pan wants Trunks to train her, and after a dispute over the semantics of the situation, Trunks proceeds to take her under his wing. But little does he know that Pan is seeing what he's doing in quite the wrong light. TP Not serious until they're older.
1. Prelude to Terror

Dragon Ball GT Remember

Chapter 1 Prelude to Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own DB (Z,GT)

Note: My first GT fic, this one will be an action fic, mixed with some Trunks/Pan pairing among others. Yeah, I know they're about eight years apart in age, but sometimes that doesn't matter. Hell, my grandparents were ten years apart! So something's gotta give here!

* * *

"Come on Trunks, train me!" Pan begged, as she followed Trunks around his house, the latter casually sipping a soda, while she clung to the arm of his shirt.

"Why, Pan? I already told you, I don't like fighting anymore." He looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, but you're still a lot stronger than I am. At least teach me how to go Super Saiyan." She stopped walking as Trunks did.

"Look, Pan," He said, getting serious, "All the bad guys are gone. There aren't any more coming, and if there are, my dad will take care of 'em. So we don't have to fight any more. You're a smart girl, Pan. And I'd hate to see you waste your mind like-" He cut himself short, realizing that he was just about to insult this girl's idol.

"Like who? My grandpa? Well let me tell you something, Trunks Brief...my grandpa is the very reason we're safe nowadays! And if you were half the man I thought you were, you'd be trying to be as much like him, and your own father, as you could. You're right though...I guess I'm wasting my time here with the likes of you." She turned and flew off, nearly shattering all the windows with the waves of energy coming off of her turbulance.

Trunks stood there for a long moment, pondering her words. Now she had him all messed up inside again. But he knew someone that would talk to him logically, and with a glance at the time, flew off to find him.

* * *

"Hello?" He asked, opening the door.

"Hi Gohan." Trunks said, looking nervous.

"Hey, Trunks! Long time, no see. Come in, please." He let Trunks in, and closed the door behind him, "You here to see Pan?"

"Umm, actually I'm here to talk to you. If you're not busy, that is." He looked around, hoping Pan wouldn't be there.

"Sure, I'm not busy. Have a seat." Gohan sat on his couch, and Trunks selected a chair.

"Well, Pan and I were talking today, and she wants really bad for me to train her. But I told her no, because I don't think there will be anyone else to fight. I mean, it's been peaceful here for four whole years. And as we all know, that's an extreme rarity."

"You've got that right. We've been lucky, I guess." Gohan said.

"Yes, very. But then she told me that I should be more like my father, and Goku. They always train non-stop, so that just in case something bad does happen, they're ready. At first, I thought that my dad would be able to handle anyone that comes this way with bad intentions. But now I'm confused again. Maybe Pan's right?"

"So you're wondering weather you should give up fighting or not, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, basically." Trunks answered.

"Well, you're both right, in a way. You, in the fact that Vegeta is now the strongest fighter on the planet, and if anyone could handle a bad guy, it would be him. But Pan does have a point. You see, she has my father's fighting spirit. That's something that skipped my generation, and so I've devoted my life to study and my home, rather than training. Where she's right is that you are an exceptional fighter, Trunks. You have so much potential, that it would be a real shame if you let it go to waste. And you must consider that fact that your father won't be around forever, and neither will I even. Someone will have to take up the role as protector here, and since you've already had both feet in the door...why not you?"

Trunks thought on this a moment, though he knew Gohan was right. He had been the youngest ever to achieve Super Saiyan...at the age of seven. Look at how strong his father was, though he only within the past fifteen years reached Super Saiyan. If he had advanced as much as he and Goku...he would be knocking on the door to SS3 even now. But already, the effects of no training had been working on him, and he was weaker even that he was five years ago.

"You're right, Gohan. I do need to take responsibility. After all, my father is the Prince of Saiyans. I have a legacy to uphold and all."

"That's the spirit. Though don't let me force you into anything. I'm sure if Vegeta dies and the world needs a hero, Pan will come to the task, ready or not." They both shared a laugh.

"You're right...she would. I could learn a few things from that girl," Trunks said, "do you know where she is? I'd like to apologize."

"She got here a few minuets before you did. Said she was going out to train. Now I know why she sounded so mad when she put the emphasis on the 'by myself' part." Gohan chuckled, as if he knew a secret.

"Well, thanks for everything, Gohan. I'm gonna go find Pan and start the training!" Trunks flew off, leaving Gohan to his books.

* * *

He sensed her ki long before he neared her location. She was powered to her full, going as hard as she could. Trunks couldn't help but to smile, remembering when he and Goten were little, and how they would spend all day, every day giving each other their all. He felt sorry for Pan, in that she didn't have a friend of equal age so into fighting. Bra would rather go to the mall, and Marron had never even thrown a punch in her life.

Arriving where she was, he masked his power and lowered himself down behind a tree to watch for a moment. Pan was practicing her blasts, throwing rocks into the air and shooting at them with her eyes closed. Trunks was impressed, as she actually hit most of the ones she threw. Though one time she missed, and the falling rock came dangerously close to landing on her head.

He smiled at this, but it nearly cost him his pride. For as fast as a bullet, he barely dodged a rock aimed at his face, "Hey, easy now! I come in peace!" He saw Pan's face light up at the realization that it was Trunks, but then she rembered that she was supposed to be mad at him, and a scowl replaced it.

"I've got eyes in the back of my head, you know. Don't ever try to sneak up on me like that...or I'll hit you next time." She crushed a rock in her hand for emphasis.

"Sure, I get it," Trunks said, walking over to her, "But I need to talk to you."

"Now what? You're gonna tell me I don't even need to train on my own now, is that it? Or maybe that I don't even need to fly anymore?" She looked far more upset than he guessed she would be. He knew now how much this meant to her.

"No, not at all. I'm actually here to tell you that I'm sorry. You were right, all along. I'm going to start training again, and I want you to be my partner." He extended his hand to seal the deal.

The anger in Pan's face faded, to be replaced with one of deep thought. She said nothing for a while, but finally looked into Trunks's eyes, her gaze searching and guarded, "Really?" she asked, still staring in his eyes.

"Really," Trunks confirmed, not breaking eye contact.

"Then...in that case..." And with speed only given to an offspring of a Super Saiyan, she jabbed her fist into Trunks's gut. He doubled over, clutching his wounded middle with a sharp hiss of breath. He fell to his knees, his whole body trembling.

"Trunks?" Pan asked, an air of humor still clinging to her voice, due to her victory. But when Trunks didn't reply, her tone became concern, "Trunks, are you alright?" She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"An opening." He said, spinning his foot through the air, and sweeping Pan's feet from beneath her. She fell to the ground, but rose as quickly as she could, her face boiling red with her damaged pride. But Trunks was laughing, and soon she too fell prey to the comedy of the situation.

After the laugh they shared, they just sat for a while in the sun. It felt good to have all the hard feelings behind them, and to be able to just be themselves. It was a beautiful day; bright sunlight, singing birds, lush woods. Trunks remembered just how much he had missed this place.

He roamed the glade with his eyes, thinking of how he and Goten used to spring about from branch to branch along the trees, until their legs were so tired they couldn't even stand. And how they'd bathe in the springs that were so cold they were sure they'd freeze solid. But then he felt eyes on him, and looked to Pan. She was staring at him, a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked, wiping his hand across his brow.

Pan averted her gaze, and focused on a rock at her feet, "Nothing." she said softly. Trunks wondered. Was she...blushing?

* * *

Note: Yeah, yeah...I know...Pan's just a kid! I never said I was gonna have them actually DO anything at this age. (In case you're wondering, she's 12 and that makes Trunks 20). But don't all little girls have crushes on guys older than they are? That's been my experience over my decade and 7/10ths of one on this earth. (did ya'll get that?). Anyway, don't think wierd of me, and don't jump the gun. I'd be hung by my tongue to a tree if I had the two of them take it much farther than this...so until later in their lives...don't get your hopes too high. 


	2. Train

Remember

Chapter 2 -- Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball (Z, GT)

Note: Been a while, eh? Yeah, I actually kinda forgot about this story! But with a nice email from the awesome authoress Lady Sapphira, I just had to do more! So here is chapter dos.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Trunks fell to the ground, flat on his back. He heaved deep breaths, trying to regain his composure for another round. Pan soon landed next to him and sat down, cross-legged, looking at him with an odd expression. 

"Wow Trunks...you're really out of shape!" She burst into laughter so strong, it rolled her onto her back and forced her to clutch her stomach from the comedic ache. Trunks sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow, and frowning as mean as he could. This only increaced Pan's hysterics.

"Yeah, so what?" He stood up, forcing his breath to regulate. Pan stopped laughing and looked to him with a beaming smile.

"I'm just kidding! I know you're stronger than I am. But It seems I can outlast you, though!" She jumped to her feet, dropping back into a fighting stance.

'Just like her grandfather' Trunks noted to himself. With a sigh of resignation, Trunks aslo readied for another round of sparring. He had noticed all day how Pan had been getting stronger and stronger, never tiring and never losing her determination. He admired this trait, and figured that she'd become a Super Saiyan very soon indeed.

Without warning, he charged, shooting towards her with a fist ready for the attack. Pan was prepared however, and blocked his initaial swing. From there they were afire with a melee of punches and kicks, giving and taking of hits. This they maintained for as long as they could, fatigue encroaching upon their energy. After a while, they stopped, and made some distance between them to catch their breath and think of what to do next.

Staring each other down, they both breathed heavily, sweat glistening from their skin and dripping from their faces. It had been a full day of training, since early in the morning until now, nearly seven in the evening. Niether of them would have been able to do it on their own, but the support and encouragement of each other made the daunting workout a little easier.

"What say we call it a day, Pan?" Trunks asked, his breath still labored. He lowered his arms to his sides to emphasize his query.

"But we've still got daylight left!" She protested, pointing to the sun, which was glowing a thick orange in the nigh-dusk sky.

"Come on Pan, we need to rest. One of the many things I learned from Goku is that it's just as important to rest as to train. It gives our bodies time to heal from the workout so we can work harder, sooner. Let's just go home, eat, and go to bed for the night. And I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, okay?" He pleaded, hoping she'd comply. It was always easier when she agreed, for her stubbornness was comparable to his father's. He smiled as he thought of the combination of Saiyan traits that stood before him.

"What's so funny!" Pan snapped, annoyed as she knew Trunks was right, "Fine, I'll go home and rest, but you'd better be knocking on my door before the sun comes up tomorrow, mister!" With that, she flew off home in agitation. And with another chuckle, Trunks did likewise.

* * *

"Now Pan, you can't be bothering Trunks all day every day about training," her mother gently chided, as they sat at the table for dinner, "He's a young man with a life of his own, you know." 

"But he said he didn't mind training me, and that he was going to start training again too and I could be his partner." She protested, swallowing a mouthful of rice.

"Well what are you going to do after tomorrow, when Trunks has to go back to work for the week?" Gohan asked, a small grin framing his face. He thought back to the days when he was around her age. He wanted to train badly too. And he had the best teachers in the land, as far as he was concerned. His father and Piccollo had taught him to be the strongest warrior on the planet, at only eleven years of age. Yet that title was quickly beaten by Vegeta, as Gohan found his schoolwork more important than fighting. He knew how Pan felt now, and hoped she would never lose her fire for bettering herself. Though only a quarter Saiyan, she had her grandfather's fighting spirit, "And her mother's looks, thankfully." He said unconciouslly.

"What?" Videl and Pan asked in unison.

* * *

"Sorry Casey, I'm not gonna be able to make that date tomorrow." Trunks said into the phone, as he relaxed on his bed, "Because I have to train...yeah...well no, but...hey, easy on the trash talk...no I'm not mad, but I don't want you talking smack about what I like to do...no I don't...I haven't said a word about your dolls...look I gotta go, long day and all...yeah, talk to you later, bye." 

He tossed the phone across the room and landed it in a pile of clothes on the floor. His whole body was sore, and he wanted to sleep so badly he could hardly stand it. But it wasn't even yet dinner time, and his father hadn't come out of the gravity room yet. He wanted to talk to Vegeta before he went to sleep for the night. He wondered if his father might have some sort of technique to get rid of soreness or something.

"Trunks, come get your food!" Bra called from outside his door, yelling loud enough for him to hear clear into town. And she accompanied her holler with a furious pounding on his door. If she was any stronger, the thing would splinter from its hinges, albeit metal.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Trunks said, standing and going to the door. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen, where he found his mother setting the table. Bra made busy preparing the drinks for everyone, and Trunks plopped into his seat, too tired to ask if he could help do anything.

"Wow Trunks," Bulma said, "Pan really gave you a hard time today, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm just so out of shape, I think little goofball here could give me a workout." He tugged on his sister's hair to emphasize his jest. She whirled around with a slap aimed at his face, but he caught her hand with a smile. This infuriated Bra, she hated it when he did that and she couldn't get him back.

"Well I'm going to get somebody to train me, so I can put you in your place!" She said to Trunks, her face red with aggrivation.

"Go spend a day with your father," Bulma said, "He'll make it so you can knock Trunks across the room." They all shared a laugh, even Bra, despite her loss.

"Did I miss the joke?" They all turned to see Vegeta enter the room, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

"Yeah dad, Bra wants you to train her." Trunks said with a grin.

"Is that so? Sorry Bra, but as a rule, you must be a Super Saiyan before I'll even consider it. It's for safety, of course. At over five-hundred times gravity, anything less would be crushed flat, you see." The Saiyan sat down at the table, along with his wife and daughter.

"Hey dad," Trunks said, "I need to talk to you later, so don't go to bed early or anything, okay?"

"Fine." Vegeta said, stuffing his mouth with food.

* * *

"Alright Pan, I think you need to go to bed if you're going to get up early and train." Gohan said, looking at the time. It was now around ten. 

"Yeah, you're right dad. Good night you guys!" She called, running off to her room. Gohan and Videl remained sitting on the couch for a while longer, watching the television.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gohan?" Videl asked, "I mean, I think Pan has a crush on Trunks."

"Haha, yeah, I know. It happens. But I trust Trunks completely, and I don't see any harm in letting her train. She's so much like my father that she'll probably forget all about her little crush when she gets to be a Super Saiyan."

"Is that so?" Videl asked with a smirk, "And what about you?"

"Not a chance." Gohan said, leaning over to give his wife a kiss.

* * *

"What is it, son?" Vegeta asked Trunks, who had wanted to speak with him privately. 

"Um, dad, do you have anything I can do to get rid of being sore? Like some stretches or something?" Trunks blushed as he asked, realizing how weak he must sound in front of his tough-as-nails father.

Vegeta said nothing for a while, and Trunks was beginning to wonder if he was going to backhand him across the room for his question. But instead, the Saiyan Prince laughed a bit and slapped his hand on his son's back, "Trunks the only thing you can do is work harder tomorrow!" And with that, Vegeta retired for the night.

* * *

Six A.M. came very early to Trunks. The beeping of the alarm clock felt like needles of noise piercing his head. With a groan,he rolled over and turned off the alarm. In a daze, he dressed himself and took off for East District 439. 

"Maybe she'll want to take a nap to start things off this morning," He said to himself as he flew. A few times, he dozed off, nearly crashing into trees at his folly. After about an hour of flight, he arrived at Gohan's house. Landing, he saw Pan in the front yard, stretching her limbs with vigor.

"You're late!" She called to him as he landed, "I said _before_ the sun rises!"

"This is gonna be a long day." Trunks said to himself.

* * *

Note: Short one, I know, but I did it in a day. It's the weekend, and while I'm off from school, I'd like to get some training of my own done, so peace! 


End file.
